guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Prophecies)
This article lists all locations in the Prophecies campaign by the following tree structure. Region *Explorable Area :image:CityIcon_sml.png Town ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.png Arena :: Guild Hall :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Outpost :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Mission :: Point of Interest A list of all locations in the game, sorted by type can be found under: Locations (by Type) Ascalon Pre-Searing Ascalon *Lakeside County :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Ascalon City :: Ascalon Academy :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Ashford Abbey : Ashford Village *The Catacombs *Green Hills County :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png The Barradin Estate *Wizard's Folly :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Foible's Fair *Regent Valley :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Fort Ranik *The Northlands : Piken Square Post-Searing Ascalon *Old Ascalon :image:CityIcon_sml.png Ascalon City ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.png Ascalon Arena :image:MissionIcon_sml.png The Great Northern Wall :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Sardelac Sanitarium : Hammer Gate *Regent Valley :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Fort Ranik :: King's Watch *Eastern Frontier :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Frontier Gate :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Ruins of Surmia :: Ruins of Surmia :: Ruins of Drascir *Pockmark Flats :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Serenity Temple *The Breach :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Piken Square *Diessa Lowlands :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Grendich Courthouse :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Nolani Academy :: Ruins of Rin :: Ruins of Nolani *Flame Temple Corridor *Dragon's Gullet *Ascalon Foothills Shiverpeak Mountains Northern Shiverpeak Mountains *Traveler's Vale :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Yak's Bend ::image:ArenaIcon_sml.png Shiverpeak Arena :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Borlis Pass :: Maladar's Fort :: Krok's Hollow :: Grooble's Gulch *Iron Horse Mine *Anvil Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Ice Tooth Cave :image:MissionIcon_sml.png The Frost Gate *Deldrimor Bowl :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Beacon's Perch *Griffon's Mouth Southern Shiverpeak Mountains *Lornar's Pass *Dreadnought's Drift *Snake Dance :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Camp Rankor *Sorrow's Furnace *Grenth's Footprint :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Deldrimor War Camp *Talus Chute :image:CityIcon_sml.png Droknar's Forge :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Ice Caves of Sorrow *Witman's Folly :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Port Sledge *Ice Floe :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Marhan's Grotto :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Thunderhead Keep *Frozen Forest :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Copperhammer Mines :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Iron Mines of Moladune *Icedome *Spearhead Peak :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png The Granite Citadel *Tasca's Demise *Mineral Springs Kryta Eastern Kryta *Scoundrel's Rise :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Gates of Kryta *North Kryta Province :image:CityIcon_sml.png Lion's Arch ::Lion's Gate :image:MissionIcon_sml.png D'Alessio Seaboard : Temple of Tolerance : Hakewood : Ascalon Settlement : Luxon Settlement *Nebo Terrace :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Bergen Hot Springs :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Beetletun : Nebo Village : Kurzick Settlement *Watchtower Coast :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Divinity Coast : Loamhurst : Giant's Basin *Cursed Lands *The Black Curtain :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Temple of the Ages *Kessex Peak : Wizard's Tower *Talmark Wilderness : Dakutu Village Southern Kryta *Tears of the Fallen *Stingray Strand :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Fishermen's Haven :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Sanctum Cay *Twin Serpent Lakes :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Riverside Province Maguuma Jungle *Majesty's Rest *Sage Lands :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Druid's Overlook :image:MissionIcon_sml.png The Wilds *Mamnoon Lagoon *Silverwood :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Quarrel Falls :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Bloodstone Fen *Ettin's Back :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Ventari's Refuge :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Aurora Glade *Reed Bog *The Falls *Dry Top *Tangle Root :image:CityIcon_sml.png Henge of Denravi :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Maguuma Stade : Ullen River Crystal Desert *Prophet's Path :image:CityIcon_sml.png The Amnoon Oasis :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Augury Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Heroes' Audience *Skyward Reach :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Destiny's Gorge *Vulture Drifts :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Dunes of Despair *The Arid Sea *The Scar :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Thirsty River *Diviner's Ascent :image:MissionIcon_sml.png Elona Reach *Salt Flats :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Seeker's Passage image:MissionIcon_sml.png The Dragon's Lair :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Tomb of the Primeval Kings Ring of Fire Islands *Perdition Rock :image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Ember Light Camp image:MissionIcon_sml.png Ring of Fire image:MissionIcon_sml.png Abaddon's Mouth image:MissionIcon_sml.png Hell's Precipice Lore and History Locations *Orr : Arah *Tombs of Drascir Category:Locations Category:Prophecies